


Pénitence

by NonOfficiel Allen (AllenKune)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 01:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/NonOfficiel%20Allen
Summary: Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ses poésies. Cela me détend je l'avoues et en vue des examens à venir je pense que ce n'est pas fini X')Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom duPetit Salon d'écriture, on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !
Relationships: Cobra | Erik/Midnight | Macbeth
Kudos: 1





	Pénitence

Ils fuyaient comme toujours.  
Ils n'avaient pas le choix.  
C'était leur nouvelle vie.

Une vie à l'abri de la prison.  
Une vie pour racheter leurs crimes.

La nuit sous les étoiles,   
Le jour sur les routes.

Gagnant leur pardon, suivant Jellal.  
Leur confiance offerte à l'homme.  
Leur groupe devenant une équipe.

Leur offrant cette possibilité,   
Leur offrant d'être ensemble tout les deux.

Ils n'auraient jamais put être ça,  
Etre cette chose sans son aide.

Sous le couvert de la nuit gracieuse,   
Ils se laissaient aller à la paix.

Il se laissait tomber contre lui.  
Recherchant un peu de réconfort.  
Un moment de repos avec lui.

Chassant la fatigue,   
Chassant la tension,   
D'une journée trop longue.

Les pensés devenaient berceuses.  
Chacun trouvant sa place pour la nuit.  
L'équipe se permettant du repos.

Cobra dormait contre Midnight,  
Et une nouvelle journée prenait fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ses poésies. Cela me détend je l'avoues et en vue des examens à venir je pense que ce n'est pas fini X')  
>  Vous pouvez aussi rejoindre mon discord d'écriture du nom du [ Petit Salon d'écriture ](https://discord.gg/5zkvnXA), on discute beaucoup d'un peu de tout mais on se lance aussi des défis en plus de pouvoir demander des conseilles ou même être aider pour l'écriture de certain passage difficile !


End file.
